Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream
by TwinklingDiamond
Summary: [Fanseries] The Storybook Kingdom where all stories live has been destroyed by the Bad-End Writers. Leaving only Cure Raven of the original PreCure to survive and serperated from her fairy Hood. It's up to Cure Pixie, Cure Mirror, Cure Mermaid and Cure Raven to stop history from repeating. But will they survive or will the threads of fate be the end of them?
1. Faith, Trust, and Cure Pixie Dust?

"Help me!" A loud scream filled the air, the sound of something hitting something else sounded off like a loud drum. A girl was seen flying across the area, her raven colored hair flying in the breeze. This girl was named Cure Raven the Cure of misfortune, as she saw herself, but that was her opinion.

Another screech filled the air and what looked like a cross between a Magpie and a Harpy flew above the girl. Cure Raven winced and she couldn't move, her muscles just refused to listen to her desperate plea. The woman grabbed the girl and bashed her against a tree and threw her into the air and kicked her down. "Die, Cure Raven!" she screeched, like nails on a chalkboard.

As the raven haired girl fell down, tears fell down her face. "It's hopeless." she whispered and fell down into the rubble of part of the castle. Hitting her head hard on a large piece of a rock, and rolled down onto a crumbling wall that hung above the edge of the Storybook Kingdom.

A little red and black bee fairy hovered frozen in fear, his green hood pulled up. Magpie popped up and grabbed him with her claws, "Bye-bye Hood." She smirked.

"Cure Raven~hoho!" Hood screamed but was thrown over the edge of the kingdom and began shooting down to Earth like a rocket. Magpie smirked and tossed her hair and disappeared in a furry of crow feathers. A small yet bone chilling cackle filled the air as she left.

Cure Raven looked up her eyes became very hazy as she felt blood drizzle down from her concussion. Maybe it was best if she just died or lost her memories after all. All of them seemed to be leaving her anyway. She couldn't hear Cure Duck's final breaths, nor could she see Cure Glass's twinkling eyes that sparkled forever. Not even Cure Beast, it was like she couldn't see that devilish smirk she always wore on her face.

Her once ballerina themed outfit was torn horribly, her hair which was once in a ponytail was undone. Her golden eyes full of sorrow and pain. She felt it, the wall that held her high began cracking...it was finally her time. Cure Raven's hazy eyes closed and the wall gave out and she began to spiral down to Earth. A small smile of relief creeped up on her face.

And just like that everything became nothing but pitch black to her...maybe that's what her team saw.

* * *

_(OP: Purikyua Story - Yukari Tamura ft. Hood)_

* * *

The high pitched ringing, the same one that always sounded off the way it did. A hand reached out from under a green blanket and groped the air until it found the clock. Knocking it off the table it clattered down onto the oak floor and stopped ringing. The covers shifted and a girl sat straight up. Her dirty blonde locks were messed up to no end, her dark brown eyes groggy.

Looking down she picked up the clock and looked at it...seven thirty...

"Oh well." Sora Kimura said confidently and got out of bed and began brushing her hair revealing it to be hip length and straight. Slipping on her uniform in a quick manner she let out a sigh of despair. It was so...dull. A white tank top under a short sleeved sweater vest, a gray skirt with a red trim, and gray Mary Janes.  
Picking up her bag she walked down the stairs, the same old creaking stairs. Sora could already here the noise from the kitchen, smiling bright she jumped into the kitchen then anime deadpanned.

"Oh! I'm late again!" Her father, Ryou Kimura, wailed and ran around the kitchen with toast in his mouth. His hair was short and dirty blonde and his eyes were dark brown. The gray business suit he wore was horribly wrinkly from being wadded up.

"Is there a time when you're never late?" Her mother, Nanami Kimura, asked stifling a giggle. Her mother had curly brown hair and blue eyes and wore a simple one piece white dress and a gray hoody over the top. She pushed her glasses up and sipped some of her tea

"Good morning mom," Sora smiled and grabbed her lunch from the counter and put it in her bag and adjusted her hair a bit.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast?" Nanami asked concerned over her daughter eating.

Sora turned around as she walked down the hallway, "Nope! I don't really like breakfast foods!" The dirty blonde gave a smile and walked out the door closing it quickly and began running down the street. She was just sure that something really great was going to happen today, she just knew it. After all school just started two days ago, something good had to happen...maybe.

* * *

_(Title Card: Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust! Cure Pixie Poofs In!)_

* * *

Turning a sharp corner she stopped and looked at a small bird up in a tree. It was obviously leaving the nest and she kept looking at it still wearing her signature smile. _You can do it, Mr. Bird!_ Sora cheered in her mind.

The bird kept skipping on the branch until it reached the edge of it. The dirty blonde kept looking at the bird, not realizing what time it was. Letting out a small chirping noise, the bird spread it's wings and flew off the branch. It began flying far away until eventually it was completely out of Sora's sight.

"Sometimes I wish I could fly far away, on pixie wings though." Sora said aloud and let out a small giggle and kept on walking down the street. While she kept on walking down the street she went on her usual routine. Bidding hello to the people who rode their bikes down the street or those who walked with their umbrellas to block the sun.

_Only have a half a block to go_. The dirty blonde thought confidently and walked a bit faster. She was on that side of Hon Town, the side every city or town had. That side where you rarely ever see anyone outside, or where it was just way too quiet to be normal. Suddenly her smile turned into a look of curiosity.

She heard a squeaky noise and looked down at her feet, a small black and red bee with a hood was in front of her. It had it's eyes closed and was obviously knocked out. But she didn't know that it was an actual living being. Picking it up cautiously she brushed it off. "You poor thing, I'll sew you up when I get home. Then I'll try to find your owner." Sora said to herself and put the fairy in her bag.

Suddenly she could hear the school bell ring. "Oh well, I'll get there in time." The dirty blonde smiled confidently and went into a steady jog.

* * *

Chattering, that's basically the one single word that could describe the pathway to Hon Academy. It was so jampacked that it took a lot of effort just to move forward. It didn't help that Sora was just short, at least five foot was to her,so practically no one saw her unless they looked down.

"Sora!" A girl called out to the short girl, the said girl turned around to face the girl. She was pretty tall for someone her age, her hair was dyed a dark purple and her eyes were the color of sapphires.

"Hi, Momo-chan!" Sora smiled at the girl now named Momo.

"Did you hear about that meteor shower yesterday?" Momo asked, cocking her head to one side as the two friends began walking down the pathway.  
"No, can you tell me more information?" Sora asked, pushing some hair behind her ear.

"People say they saw to beams of light, a red and black one, last night. They said the black one was a girl in some odd uniform." The purple haired girl said pushing her curly locks up with hands.

"Interesting..." A voice said behind the two, the girls turned around and faced the school brain. She wore the same uniform as them and she had white wavy hair her eyes were green. "But logically there couldn't be a girl in an odd uniform flying down towards Earth. People made it up probably." she pushed up her glasses and walked away and began reading a pocket dictionary.

"I worry about her," Sora said, smile fading ever so slightly.

"No time for that we're gonna be late!" Momo cried out and dashed forward.

"W-Wait for me!" Sora called out and ran after her purple haired friend.

* * *

A large castle was active in the middle of darkness, that's where the Bad-End Writers were it was in the shape of a bottle of ink. The castle door was locked shut but a dim light poured out of the top. Other then that, basically nothing else was there around it. Just a never ending blank space with tall pillars around it, with some type of odd writing on them.

Inside was actually quite dull, all the furniture was white, like a blank piece of paper that yet to be written on. A giant white throne was in the back of the white room, resting on it was what appeared to be a humanoid wolf wearing a royal get-up. His eyes were droopy; obviously from lack of sleep.

"How could you lose her?" A gruffy voice mocked. The scene shifts showing a really fat pig in a chair, a straw hat on his head and overalls that were a bit too small for his fat body. Next to him was a rake and a pile of different foods, doughnuts, bags of potato chips, and tons of cakes. The really fat pig, Piggy, took a bag of potato chips and opened it and began pouring it in his large mouth.

"That's just repulsive," A snooty voice called out. A girl wearing an old fashioned black ballroom gown with a corset said it, sitting there on a small royal throne. Her hair was black and on one side it covered one of her piercing red eyes. She filed her sharp fingernails and sighed in boredom.

"I don't know how!" Magpie squawked and hit Piggy in the head, making him cough a boat load of chips up. Suddenly before anyone could say anything, a mighty roar and they all froze. Looking forward they saw the humanoid wolf stand up, King Wolf, to be exact.

"Enough!" King Wolf roared again, reaching forward he grabbed his royal scepter and walked down, then looked at Magpie. Taking the scepter he hit her across the face then kicked her across the area making her fly into a small fishbowl. "Now this time I want you to find that fairy and kill it!" He hissed, eyes full of fury.

Magpie pushed herself up and looked angrily at the other two villains. Piggy was still stuffing his face, this time with a giant cake and Princess was focused on painting her nails with venom. "I won't fail." Magpie mumbled and disappeared in a vortex of feathers.

King Wolf sighed in frustration and stomped back up the small stairs that lead to his throne. Closing his eyes he let his minions carry on with their...special activities. At least to Piggy, stuffing your face with tons of foods all day long was an activity; maybe even a sport. For Princess acting like she even cared about fighting was a titanic effort.

* * *

"Let's be fair everyone," Sora slammed her palm down on the table and the Three Beckys backed away a little bit.

"Like, why is she talking to us?" The Beckys said together.

The teacher was out so she couldn't take care of it, but the Three Becky's were trying to get answers on the next test from Sumiko. Sora scowled at the girls and put a hand on her hip and kept her palm on Sumiko's desk. Shaking her head to toss some hair out of her eyes. It was silent, awkwardly silent. Even Sumiko was silent, well she kind of was sinking down in her chair. Kind of natural as they were the newest transfer students and triplets.

"Because your trying to pump answers from Yamada-san. You need to be fair and put your brain to work! Use confidence and I'm sure you'll get some answers right on the test." Sora gave a confident smile to the girls who snarled in disgust.

"Like, whatever." One of them said and walked away.

"T-Thank y-you." Sumiko managed to get out and she sat straight up in her chair.

Sora gave a smile, "It's nothing really." The teacher came in and everyone quickly filed back to their seats. Sure Sora wasn't Sumiko's friend. But it's only natural to stop bullying, rather then staying silent...at least to the dirty blonde it was.

But what she didn't realize that the bee 'stuffed animal' she picked up had watched them. "A strong will to protect others~hoho..." Hood trailed off. "The requirement to being PreCure~hoho!" he squealed silently and jumped up and down a little. Though no one payed attention as they were focused on Mr. Hitori's lesson.

"Open up your English textbooks to page seventeen, now." Mr Hitori ordered, his blue eyes full of strictness. Silently the students did as told...well who would want to argue with a cranky forty two year old man?

* * *

**(Eyecatch 1: Sumiko and Amaya are seen together watching as Sora and Kayo struggle to do their homework. Hood suddenly falls out of nowhere sending papers everywhere. Sumiko and Amaya sweatdrop as Sora and Kayo chase Hood, the Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream logo can be seen on the center bottom of the screen.)**

**(Eyecatch 2: Sora appears playing with a jack in the box with the other Cures(in civilian form) and Hood right behind her looking over her shoulder. It appears to not work and she starts slamming her fist on the toy. Suddenly it explodes into light and the girls are now in their Cure forms. They look curious at one another with Hood equally confused by what happend. The Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream logo appears on the center bottom of the screen.)**

* * *

"Are you sure?" Momo asked concerned about her friend.

"I'm sure I can walk home by myself today, Momo." Sora gave a confident smile. Momo nodded hesitantly and the two waved goodbye and the dirty blonde began walking home. As she began her usual route home she noticed a lost little girl.

Her hair was dark brown and tied in twin tails and she wore the Hon Preschool uniform. "I w-want m-my m-mommy!" She cried.

"Hey don't cry, I can help you find your mommy." Sora gave a confident smile and adjusted her gray schoolbag. "My name is Sora Kimura what's yours?"

"Hibiki Y-Yuki," the little girl sniffed.

Hood peeked a little from over the bag and he started sensing danger...mostly the stench of rotting flesh. That was the smell of Magpie, and he could tell she was near. But what could he do? If he popped out and told Sora then he would freak out the little girl and the dirty blonde.

"Your mommy doesn't love you, or she would have watched you more carefully." Magpie giggled and jumped down from a tree and landed in front of the two terrified girls.

"T-That's not true!" Hibiki sniffled tears swelling in her eyes.

"Stop it right now, stop bullying this little girl you crow!" Sora yelled, throwing a rock and hit her square in the head. Magpie hissed and sent a flurry of needle feathers at Sora throwing her back into a tree, making Hood and her books spill out of the bag.

"May your story end right here, come out! Yaminaa!" Magpie laughed.

Fear struck both Hood and Sora as they watched a horrid sight. Hibiki was lifted into the air and placed in a medium large book with blank pages. The book closed and a keyhole rested in the center. The keyhole shot a black beam of light at park bench. Quickly it grew eyes, arms, and legs and a keyhole on it's back.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the ruins of the Storybook Kingdom under all the rubble a clock with fifty numbers each colored black with a silver number in roman numerals sat. Suddenly as if it sense the Yaminaa being summoned the first one glowed brightly and stayed glowing. Though nothing happened you could hear a faint sound of someone cackling. Though the cackling was more of a howl then anything else.

* * *

"Yaminaa!" It cried out and Sora shakily stood up and Hood floated up.

"You need to help her~hoho!" Hood cried out and flew up and came face to face with Sora.

"The bee... it talks!" The dirty blonde screamed and fell backwards again.

Magpie grinned, she didn't need to use her energy to make that girl a monster. The fairy was right there the whole time and she didn't realize it. "Gimme the fairy! I need it so my master will be proud of me!"

"Forget about it!" Sora grabbed the bee and held him near her chest. "You can't have Hoho!"

"Actually my name is Hood~hoho! I'm searching for new PreCure, because that evil woman Magpie and her friends wrecked the Storybook Kingdom~hoho! Because of them all sorts of stories were destroyed from Peter Pan all the way to Alice in Wonderland~hoho!" Hood got out.

Sora began trying to process everything that Hood just said. For one, what was a PreCure? But all sorts of stories had been ruined?! Her favorite story Peter Pan had been crushed to bits and she didn't even know it. The dirty blonde glared and let the bee go.

"How dare you?!" Sora yelled and stomped her foot on the ground and she gave off a green aura. "First you destroyed a kingdom, then tons of beloved stories, then turned this girl into a monster?! This is absolutely without a doubt, unforgivable!" With that she was placed into a green ball of light, the light was so bright that the Yaminaa, Hood, and Magpie had to shield their eyes from it.

"What is this?!" Magpie yelled.

In the ball of light Sora looked around confused as suddenly a small storybook with a keyhole in the center appeared. Hood also appeared next to her. "Transform~hoho!" Hood yelled.

Sora suddenly nodded and Hood glowed and shot out a windup key with a green ribbon around it. "Pretty Cure, It's Story Time!" Sora yelled and slammed the key into the keyhole and turned it. Green light blasted out and the book disappeared.

Sora appeared in a green background and her hair glowed brightly and turned yellow and was put into a pixie bob hair style. She smiled and she swirled around and showed her body to be in a transformation towel dress. She smiled again and she closed her right hand and opened it and blew, sending pixie dust everywhere. Sora jumped up and green knee high boots with a pink ribbon on each top appeared. She landed down and the pixie dust enclosed on her towel dress. It exploded and left her in a one piece short green dress with an alligator teeth trim on the bottom. A pink bow was in the center of her chest with a golden keyhole in the center. She winked and more pixie dust wraps around her whole body and it exploded once more. Leaving her eyes green, a small pink bow to keep her hair in place with a gold keyhole on it. She waved her hand over the right side of the pink ribbon that went around her whole waist loosely her PreCure Storybook appeared in a white solid book case with a green keyhole on the front of it. To finish the transformation large pixie wings popped out of her back and she posed.

"Turning faith into pixie dust, Cure Pixie!" Sora ,now Cure Pixie, announced and posed once more.

"Cure Pixie?! AWESOME!" Hood squealed, fanboying over the new and improved Sora.

"Get her, Yaminaa!" Magpie announced and pointed forward. _Can't allow another PreCure to get in her way_, that's what she thought.

The Yaminaa charged forward and it was like Sora's-no-Cure Pixie's, body moved on it's own. She jumped up on her own her wings, making her fly.

"W-What the..." Pixie trailed off then snapped back to reality. She looked at the book, the little girl was still trapped in there. "Give Hibiki back!" She yelled, thanking the heavens no one lived or came on this side of town.

"Yaminaa!" The monster yelled and punched Cure Pixie sending her flying into a wall. The pain was horrible and she winced and fell down on the ground and whimpered.

"Don't give up~hoho!" Hood cheered and stung Magpie in the neck making her puff up. Due to her being allergic to bees, she couldn't do anything but stand in shock.

Cure Pixie nodded and charged forward her wings glowing. "Pixie Cutter!" Her wings sent two sharp slices of wind and light and hit the monster head on making it fall back.

"Pixie Dust Impact!" The pixie themed PreCure yelled and charged a sphere of wind and pixie dust in her right hand. The Yaminaa punched at the same time Cure Pixie hit with the attack. The collision caused a giant explosion and made the two go backwards.

"Go Cure Pixie!" Hood cheered and jumped up and down as Magpie disappeared in shame.

Cure Pixie jumped forward and punched the Yaminaa twice then kicked it into the ground. "Pixie Dust Impact!" She yelled and threw another ball of wind and pixie dust, creating a giant impact.

"Yaminaa!" It yelled and as the wind cleared out, it grabbed Pixie's leg and slammed her into the ground then through her across the area and made her land in a pile of rubble. Panting, she pushed herself up and looked the monster dead in the eye.

"Your going down!" The blonde PreCure yelled and glowed green again.

"Finish it off!~hoho!" Hood yelled and cheered.

"Fly high forever! Pretty Cure," Pixie yelled and suddenly her wings grew a bit larger and they started glowing. She jumped up and spun around a little bit and the wind began picking up. Suddenly she stopped, landed on her heels quickly and silently, and held out her arms as if she was going to fly upwards. "Faithful Winds!" With that the wings suddenly began flapping at a high pace. A large whirlwind of pixie dust and wind engulfed the monster and she winked. "May the power of faith make your story continue!" With that the monster exploded and the book disappeared. Hibiki's eyes began to slowly open.

Cure Pixie transformed back into Sora and she ran over to Hibiki just as Hibiki's mother appeared.

"I've been worried sick, thank you Miss for finding my little girl." Hibiki's mother thanked Sora, who hid Hood behind her back.

"N-No problem ma'am." Sora smiled and waved goodbye as the two left. She let go of Hood who began coughing and floated next to her. "Okay you have a lot to explain, like that monster, the crow, how I transformed and a lot of other things to explain." She smiled and began walking home with Hood next to her.

This was just the beginning...she had many battles ahead of her. Maybe this time history won't repeat itself...but not everyone can escape fate. But maybe, just maybe she could. Though so many questions were running through the dirty blonde's mind.

* * *

_ (ED: Wonderful Story Samba! - Shakira)_

* * *

** Next Time On Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream:**

**Sora:** I still don't understand what's going on...

** Sumiko:** Maybe I can give you a logical explanation, Cure Pixie.

** Sora and Hood:** Oh no she heard and saw everything! But...no!(Add sentence ender ~hoho for Hood)

**Sumiko:** Next time on Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream, The Power Of Reflections! Cure Mirror Shines!

_May the next story also receive a happy ending!_


	2. Mirror Mirror On The Wall!

**A.N: Well...this chapter took WAY longer then I expected. But still chapter two of Fairytale Dream is complete. I'll try to update bi-weekly like I wanted to do from the beginning. Also if you see any spelling errors please let me know! Note; The second eyecatch has changed for first and second chapters. I also did what Bia and Jisu did and have English Dub Titles for each chapter choice.**

**~Royal Diamond**

* * *

Sora sighed tiredly as she entered her room, she hung her vest on the hanger that was nailed to her bedroom's green walls. She then set her bag down on her dresser near her mirror. The dirty blonde then plopped down on her bed sighing once again. Her newly found bee friend, that turned out to not be a stuffed animal, came out of her bag.

Hood flew around her room looking in both curiosity and awe at what she had. Books about pixies practically filled the old oak bookshelf to the brim. On the top of the bookshelf and all around the room were posters of pixie themed magical girls and pixie magical girl figurines. Some she made some not. "Awesome~hoho..." Hood trailed off in awe.

Sora wasn't paying attention to the little bee fairy. The dirty blonde had so much she was thinking about. Who was Cure Pixie exactly? Was she Sora with a dress, new hair, and eyes. Plus those extremely odd powers, what was that based off of? Faith? Pixie dust, or some type of wind related magic. Not only that who was that woman anyways?

"Pretty sure its Magpie..." Sora Kimura trailed off.

"You said you had questions, lay them on me~hoho!" Hood smiled, though the smile was more of a relaxed and tired smile.

"Okay...I want to know everything that's happened so far." Sora looked at the little bee with a dead serious look. Though the look was somewhat quizzical.

* * *

_(OP: Purikyua Story – Yukari Tamura ft. Hood)_

* * *

"In a nutshell~hoho...that's it~hoho." Hood said in an honest tone.

Sora's face was full of many things, shock, being the most prominent on her face. In some ways she wished it was just a dream. That the whole entire day had been a dream. From the time she woke up to right up to that point. She wanted Cure Pixie to be a dream. And only that.

"S-So your saying that me and three other girls have to stop these Bad-End Writers from turning this world into a wasteland...but who are these girls? " The dirty blonde said desperately trying to pry information.

"I don't know~hoho." he said again, though in a lazy tone as he yawned.

"Then I have no more questions...but I promise you, I'll find my partners and save this world and restore your kingdom!" Sora declared confidently, then she curled up into a ball . She was way too tired to even get dressed for bed or ask anymore questions. So the dirty blonde closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Secretly hoping that every last bit of the day was nothing more then her imagination...but she knew all too well that it wasn't imaginary... it was just cold hard reality.

* * *

Sumiko sat in her room, her hair done up in a loose ponytail. Her eyes were trained on her computer screen as she scanned through some photos. But these were just normal photos...they were pictures of Cure Pixie!

The white haired girl looked through the pictures, seeing if they were an illusion. Some of them showed her fighting the Yaminaa, others showed her during the sequence of Faithful Winds. There was even some of Hood and Magpie(the latter swollen from the bee sting).

"I must ask that girl if this is real." Sumiko said pushing up her circle shaped glasses a serious look on her face. She had to know everything, after all she wanted to be as smart as she could. And this is the way she would get her answer, no matter what it took to get them.

* * *

_(Title Card: The Power of Reflections! Cure Mirror Shines!)_

* * *

The next morning Sora actually awoke before her alarm clock rang. Sitting up she decided on taking a shower to clear her head. After doing so she sat in front of the large mirror in her bedroom, just brushing her hair as she stared nonchalantly at herself. She was still Sora Kimura, but she knew she was different. The dirty blonde knew in her heart she was no longer _just _Sora Kimura, but, a heroine, Cure Pixie.

"What was I thinking yesterday?" Sora asked herself as she reached inside her bag. She pulled out her PreCure Storybook, oddly enough it still had the golden keyhole. But the key she had yesterday wasn't with it, and when she tried to open it it wouldn't open. Sighing she set it on her dresser and put a confident smile on her face. "No doubting! Turning faith into pixie dust, Cure Pixie!" She yelled doing the same pose as yesterday.

For some reason it just didn't feel the same. Even though she had both arms down and her palms out so they faced forward, and she had her legs crossed. It wasn't the same, maybe because she wasn't transformed perhaps...however her thoughts were interrupted by a buzzing noise.

"Hey~hoho...do you have any food for me, please~hoho?" Hood laughed sheepishly and lazily as his stomach growled. Which caused her to do an anime sweatdrop.

"Yea I do, just wait here." Sora bowed and smiled and walked out from the room and into the hallway. However she immediately froze at the sight of her mother, who wore a bright smile on her face.

"I'm surprised to see you up so early," Nanami continued to smile and there was a long awkward silence. The one where someone talks and no one answers for a long time. One of those types of awkward silences.

"Well...I decided to get up early!" Sora gave a confident smile and started down the stairs. However as she did she missed a step and began falling down the stairs on her butt, her mother closing her eyes not wanting to watch. The pixie themed PreCure had yelled the whole time she had fallen, or in this case bounced, down the stairs. "Owie..." She winced and stood up shakily after she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Her mother had walked down with her and saw a very, very unusual sight. Sora was searching in the cupboard...for breakfast food. Her mother's face looked something along the lines of this; 0_0. "W-What the..." Nanami said dumbfounded at the sight in front of her,

Sora held a box of Captain Munch in one hand and poured some into a small bowl and started up the stairs. Her mother shook her head, trying to shake off the confusion, and continued on her merry way as the dirty blonde started up the stairs.

Once Sora started down the hall she could hear her father yelling about how he was going to be late for work. Sighing she opened the door to her room and closed it. Hood was still hovering around her room lazily, though for some reason the bee PreCure fairy was hovering upside down. How...interesting?

"Umm...I have your breakfast..." Sora said raising an eyebrow and set the bowl on the table and put her PreCure Storybook in her book bag. She then changed into her school uniform and adjusted the buckle on her dull shoes. Glancing at the clock she saw she had less then fifty minutes left till school started. "I got to go to school," the dirty blonde said picking up her school bag.

"May I come~hoho? We don't have this thing called 'school' in the Storybook Kingdom~hoho." Hood asked and turned into a regular flying position, cocking his head to one side(if that was even possible).

"Sure get in my bag, but please stay quiet." Sora smiled and opened her bag and Hood flew into her bag and the dirty blonde closed the bag and started down the stairs. This time however she made sure that she wouldn't fall down the stairs. Before she left she grabbed her lunch off the counter and gave a confident smile as she walked out of her house. Her own signature tradition to give her courage for the day.

* * *

As Sora walked down the pathway with the other students someone grabbed her hand and pulled her aside off the path. Startled she pulled her hand away and stepped back. Though when she collected herself she saw...Sumiko!

"Kimura-san, we need to talk now." Sumiko's face was serious and she pushed up her circle glasses. Her green eyes were full of a combination of seriousness and a look that practically said, I want answers.

"About what? The pixie themed Pretty Cure asked sincerely, unaware of what was about to happen.

"You know exactly what, Cure Pixie." The white haired girl gave her answer to the girl. She stepped forward close enough that their faces were almost touching.

"I-I think you've been watching too much magical girl anime, I'm not this Cure Pixie." Sora laughed and rubbed the back of her head and stepped back a bit.

Sumiko took her white phone out of her bag and unlocked it. After a few seconds of her tapping away she pulled up the pictures of Sora, er Cure Pixie. The dirty blonde froze as Sumiko showed her the pictures. There was no denying it anymore, she had to come clean.

"Okay you caught me," Sora sighed in dismay and her hands went to her face.

"I want answers, meet me at the library after school." The white haired girl said and took out her pocket dictionary and walked away while reading.

Sora sighed in pure despair and began wondering if this sort of thing happened to all superheroes. She then got on the path again and the dirty blonde continued to walk. Hood had listened to the whole conversation and he had begun to think many things. Like, how had Sumiko even seen them? He was sure that no one was around except him, Sora, Magpie, and the Yaminaa. Plus how had she gotten those pictures without being close enough to the battlefield?

* * *

In the Bad-End Writers' hideout everyone was sitting quiet waiting for the arrival of King Wolf. Magpie sat on the floor still puffed up like someone took an air pump to her. Piggy was stuffing his face with a giant plate of biscuits and country gravy. While at the same time shoving whole ears of corn in his mouth and turkey bacon with hot-sauce and cheese on it. Princess just sat on her chair blowing on her toenails(which were painted with snake venom) and having a tiny mouse feed her grapes.

Suddenly as if on cue King Wolf burst through the door and glared at Magpie. Walking over he took out his staff and hit the poor bird woman five times then kicked her in the stomach. Then stormed over to his throne and plopped down on it sighing. "Well as I see your incompetent, how about you Piggy?" The humanoid wolf looked at the pig who was stuffing his face.

"How about I go, King Wolf?" Princess gave a sweet and sadistic smile and stood up and slipped her heels on.

"Sure, not like I have many options anyway..." King Wolf said the last part under his breath. "Make sure you don't fail." He snarled then looked at the cowering figure that was Magpie.

Princess did a curtsy and disappeared in a flash of black light. King Wolf sighed and stood up and walked out of the room going to take a nap. The only noise being made now was the sound of Piggy munching on a plate with the residue of gravy. Magpie just kind of sat there rocking back and forth, completely tramuratized by the beating and the stings.

"Want a bite?" Piggy asked, mashpotatos and glass pouring out of his gob as he held out a giant turkey leg.

* * *

During lunch Sora sat under a tree her lunch in the center of her lap and Hood sat next to her. Momo had to go to the nurses office because she didn't feel very well. So taking Hood out was the next best thing to talk to for her.

"Man, what am I gonna do?" Sora moped and took a bite of a seaweed wrapped piece of shrimp. Then she picked up another piece and fed it to her lazy mascot.

"Well she already knows~hoho...hopefully this doesn't get out of hand~hoho." Hood said as he chewed his food and Sora and ate a bit of her rice nonchalantly.

Then she saw a sight that reminded her of yesterday, the Three Beckys were blocking and glaring at a girl. But this girl wasn't Sumiko, she was a lot younger, and a bit shorter. She had short red hair that spiked a bit at the end and her eyes were a sea green. The Three Beckys threw their neon blue hair behind their shoulders and glared at her.

"I need to give these papers to Mrs. Resaki, the middle school's principal requested it." The girl said bluntly and looked up at the three bullies. Very little if no fear was in her eyes.

"Like, what makes you think will let you pass?" One of them said looking down at her. Though the girl stayed silent, she really didn't have comeback. She kind of just stared at them keeping her stern look, even if in the inside she was a bit terrified. However just as two of them were about to smack the papers out of her hands, something stopped them.

"Enough." Sora scolded stepping in front of the brown haired girl. "Picking on a young student is just plain terrible, you should be ashamed. Being so unfair." With that the Three Beckys backed up a little bit and looked at eachother as if they were carrying on their own silent conversation. With rolled eyes the three left and the brown haired girl sighed in relief.

"Thank you miss, my name is Kayo Inoue." The girl, now named Kayo, smiled at our dirty blonde hero.

"Your welcome, also my name is Sora Kimura...now hurry along now." Sora smiled as the girl took a step forward and landed on her face sending papers everywhere. Quickly the pixie themed Pretty Cure ran over to the younger student and helped her up. "Here let me help you." Sora smiled and began to help Kayo pick up her papers.

"Again thank you," Kayo bowed and managed to walk inside without falling down and Sora sighed in relief. That was one problem taken care of for it at least. She froze as she heard the school bell and she shoved Hood in her bag. While he was still stuffing his gob.

To her it felt a little unfair...she just had so many things bad going on with her today. First, Sumiko found out her identity, then Hood practically ate all her lunch, and finally that girl Kayo was bullied and she had to rescue her. When was she gonna get some me time?

* * *

**(Eyecatch 1: Sumiko and Amaya are seen together watching as Sora and Kayo struggle to do their homework. Hood suddenly falls out of nowhere sending papers everywhere. Sumiko and Amaya sweatdrop as Sora and Kayo chase Hood, the Pretty Cure Fairyrtale Dream logo can be seen on the center bottom of the screen.)**

******(Eyecatch 2: Sora appears playing with a jack in the box with the other Cures(in civilian form) and Hood right behind her looking over her shoulder. It appears to not work and she starts slamming her fist on the toy. Suddenly it explodes into light and the girls are now in their Cure forms. They look curious at one another with Hood equally confused by what happened. The Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream logo appears on the center bottom of the screen.)**

* * *

After school, Sumiko sat in the very back of the library. Her legs were crossed and currently she was reading _Romeo and Juliet_. Her face was blank and her eyes were completely focused on what was happening in her book. She was too busy to even notice that Sora was sitting in front of her and the little lazy bee that was her mascot next to her.

"Umm..." Sora interjected waving trying to get the girl's attention. However, the white haired girl dismissed the girl by holding up one finger. Within two minutes she closed the book completely showing she had read the whole book. Sumiko then set thee book down and looked at the dirty blonde hero.

"Okay, I want some answers." Sumiko finally gave a response. "First what exactly is PreCure and what's their purpose?"

"PreCure are legendary warriors that protect a world distant from Earth and are granted magical powers from the said world~hoho. However PreCure are all different depending on the teams, because no team is alike~hoho. There is one group who protect a star shaped island and uses the power of space related objects and as their Cure names~hoho. There's another one too a duo who transforms together and have powers based on fire and ice, they protect music and ponies~hoho. There's also a team of six who control light~hoho...Two others I know of are a group who are themed off of things used to build utopia, and I think there was one who are based on poker~hoho..." Hood explained, for once not sounding tired.

"Interesting," The glasses wearing girl said and pushed up her glasses. "Do you know anything else?"

"Nope, you would have to ask Cure Raven~hoho." The red and black bee fairy said a look of honesty in his eyes.

"Cure Raven?" Sora asked curiously cocking her head to one side. He had never mentioned Cure Raven at all. Who was she? Was she a bad PreCure and that's the reason she wasn't helping her? Had she gone solo and was set on being a solo Cure? So many questions were running through her mind, probably more then Sumiko had,

"She was a Cure who protected the Storybook Kingdom, I don't know much about her~hoho." Hood sighed. "I don't know anything else, honestly."

"Well, then...even though I'm not a PreCure, I'll help gather information and such to help Sora. It's the least I can do since she helped me yesterday from the Three Beckys." Sumiko spoke her face serious, no smile gracing her features. Even though she hadn't made much progress yet, she was sure she would later down the road.

Sora's face brightened a large confident smile plastered on her face. This was going to make her job finding her partners that much easier. With a brain like Sumiko practically anything would be possible, even finding a bunch of PreCure. Suddenly the dirty blonde stood up and clasped Sumiko's hands in her's. "Thank you!" She said cheerfully.

Though because she yelled so loud the librarian shushed the girl and the pixie themed PreCure rubbed the back of her head. She said sorry and bowed then sat down in her chair. Unaware that Princess was in the shadows looking for someone to use as a Yaminaa. Though not even Sumiko sensed it as she was busy scolding Sora for shouting in the library.

Though soon Princess found her target, a boy around Sumiko's age was sorting through books. A bummed out look was plastered on his face and he put another book in. "I wish this library would be smashed to bits..." He sighed.

"I can make your wish come true..." Princess whispered and appeared in front of the teen. "May your story end right here, come out! Yaminaa!" With that the same thing happened. The teen was lifted into the air and he was put inside the same blank book. The book closed and the keyhole rested in the center and a black beam of light shot out hitting a library computer. In a similar way it grew arms, legs, eyes and a keyhole rested on the center of the screen.

* * *

The same thing happened as before. The large clock was shown under all of that rubble and the clock's second number glowed brightly. The howling this time became a tiny bit louder, For a brief moment a girl with long silver hair in a blue-white transformation dress appeared. A sad look plastered on her face, her eyes closed. Though just as quickly as she was shown she was plummeted back into darkness.

* * *

As Sumiko finished her little lecture she and the two in front of her froze. A large scream filled the air. "Yaminaa!" And students and staff who stayed after school ran out of the area for their lives. Sora suddenly stood up and took her PreCure Storybook out of her bag. "Hood, now!"

With that she was enveloped into the same green ball of light. Hood shot out the key and she grabbed it. "Pretty Cure Tell A Story!" Sora slammed the key into the book and turned it and she transformed. with the same grace as before.

Sumiko watched in disbelief, even if it was her second time seeing the transformation. She just couldn't believe she was actually seeing a girl her age transform! This was suppose to only happen in those anime shows, right?

"Turning faith into pixie dust, Cure Pixie!" Cure Pixie yelled and posed. "Yamada-san, get Hood and yourself somewhere safe."

The white haired girl nodded and ran out of the way and hid behind a small bookshelf her and Hood peeked over the top. Pixie charged forward and punched the unsuspecting monster in the leg. The monster let out a roar and tumbled forward and landed on a table smashing it to bits.

Sumiko crawled over and peered through the door and saw everyone had been evacuated from the school. Though when she turned around she saw Princess her hands were on her hips and she shook her head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." Princess smiled and smacked the girl out of the way making her crash into a table. The green eyed girl screamed as this happened.

Cure Pixie, who had been having a stalemate punching battle with the Yaminaa, turned around. "Yamada-san!" She shouted. The monster took its opportunity and use its keyhole and shot a large amount of electricity at the Cure. Screaming as she was shocked she fell down and was kicked across the room by said monster. Sumiko pushed herself up as Hood watched in terror.

"I promised I would help Kimura-san by gathering information..." The white haired girl stood up as she faintly glowed white. This caught everyone's attention and the injured pixie themed Cure shakily stood up. "But I understand now, the logical answer...in order to help her, I must become a PreCure!" With that she was placed in a giant ball of white light and Hood flew in it with her.

"Your a PreCure too~hoho! Only two more left~hoho!" Hood squealed as a PreCure Storybook appeared in front of Sumiko. Suddenly she copied what Sora did as Hood shot out a key with a white ribbon around it.

"Pretty Cure, It's Story Time!" Sumiko slammed the key into the book and turned it and white light blasted out. The book then disappeared.

Sumiko appeared in a golden background and her hair glowed brightly and it turned into a lighter white. Her hair style changed so it was one large pony tail ringlet that went a bit above her ankles, gold streaked throughout the spiral neatly. Smiling faintly she then locked her inner wrist together and as white light gathered on them and she broke them apart. Three golden rings with white gems around them were on each wrist. Her golden-white transformation dress glowed and burst into white and gold flares. Now she wore a white top that was seemingly connected to her skirt appeared, white shoulder pads with golden frills under it too. A white bow in the center of her chest with a gold keyhole in the center. The bottom was a thigh length white puffy skirt with golden frills under it too. It sort of clung to her and wasn't as loose like Cure Pixie's dress. Her feet glowed white and she clicked her heels three times, white heels with a golden keyhole on the back appeared. She closed her eyes and they went from green to gold, and a white ribbon with a golden keyhole on it appeared to keep her hair in place. She waved her right hand over her right side and her transformation book appeared in a white solid book case with a gold keyhole in the center. She then struck a pose.

"Reflecting everyone's destiny, Cure Mirror!" Sumiko introduced her new self and placed her left hand on her hip and her right hand palm facing forward in front of her chest.

"I gotta get out of here..." Princess mumbled and disappeared.

The Yaminaa then glared at Cure Mirror and charged it her a fist ready. As if by instinct she thrust her right palm out. "Mirror Wall!" She yelled as a thick clear barrier was placed in front of her and it blocked the punch sending it backwards.

"I gotta help!" Cure Pixie exclaimed and jumped up and kicked the monster in the face. However the approach was too quick and it shocked her and threw her against the wall then threw her across the library.

Mirror glared and charged forward and punched the monster in the back. However it did barely any damage and she was swatted away with an electric punch. Cure Pixie then stood up and charged a kick, "Pixie Kick!" She yelled and kicked the monster hard with pixie dust and light, knocking it backwards.

She then ran to Cure Mirror and helped her up as Hood gained courage and stabbed the monster with his stinger. Making wires stick out and made it tumble a bit and the bee hid again.

The two Cures charged forward and kicked the monster sending it backwards. However it again quickly punched both sending them spiraling into a bookshelf. Wincing, Cure Pixie stood up and charged at the monster.

"Pixie Dust Impact!" With that she sent a ball of wind and pixie dust into the monster.

"Yaminaa!" The computer monster roared and fell back then punched the pixie themed girl. A scream of pain erupted from her as she was thrown back and landed on table. Cure Mirror glared and dashed forward, her fist glowed brightly and she roared out.

"Mirror Breaker!" With that yell and her fist impacting on it's fist it created quite the large explosion. Making the cracked bookshelves debris fly and Cure Pixie and Hood were thrown backwards and landed on one of the broken walls. The monster glared and grabbed Cure Mirror and threw her out of the way and she landed next to Hood and her pixie themed partner helped her and Hood up.

"There has to be a way to beat it~hoho..." Hood whimpered.

"Wait...if my powers reflected it earlier...then I can use my powers to finish it!" Cure Mirror proclaimed and Cure Pixie raised an eyebrow. "Distract it, then before it hits you I'll finish it!" Pixie nodded and ran out.

"Come and get me!" She laughed and sent a Pixie Cutter at it, hurting it and angering it. Suddenly it charged at her and punched and sent her into a wall again. The white mirror themed Cure realized that plan hadn't worked...so a new one hatched in her mind. This time she ran out and kicked the monster making it glow, it then shot a large amount of lightning at the girl. Mirror pushed up her glasses, as her eyesight was bad enough not even being PreCure couldn't fix it.

The words kind of flowed right through her. It was like tying your shoe or riding your bike. It was like she knew what to do, as if she had done it her whole entire life.

"Shine bright and look towards a new future! Pretty Cure," She yelled as the blast came at her. A large square rectangle piece of glass appeared in front of her. Her arms were outwards and palms open and also facing forward as if they were holding the glass magically. The blast hit and the glass shined brightly and as if by magic, it turned the lightning into light. "Beautiful Reflection!" With that the blast shot out hitting the Yaminaa head on. "May the power of holy light make your story continue!"

It glowed and gave one final cry before it disappeared, making the place return to normal and Pixie pushed herself up as she untransformed. The boy in the book had come out and looked confused for a bit. Cure Mirror turned back into Sumiko who stood confused a little. Though Sora smiled and hugged Sumiko who didn't hug back.

* * *

After the battle as the two walked and discussed what happened Sora then looked curiously. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom.

"Why did you name yourself, Cure Mirror?" The dirty blonde asked as she limped a bit.

"Because I believe that destiny can be reflected on mirrors, and I love the Mirror from Snow White because it knows all." Sumiko said pushing her glasses up. Hood kind of lazily sat on her shoulder half way on and half way off said girl's shoulder.

"Interesting...may I call you Sumiko?" Sora asked a smile on her face.

"Sure, if I can call you Sora." Sumiko said and Sora nodded in response. "Though there has to be a logical explanation for everything that has gone on so far." The white haired girl said in a serious manner as Sora laughed with Hood.

"Lighten up, Sumiko, there isn't a logical answer for everything." Sora said an honest look on her face.

"But there has to be! Without logic then my life would absolutely positively have no meaning at all!" Sumiko exclaimed and she failed her arms around dramatically.

"Though how did you get those pictures~hoho?" Hood asked lazily.

"Secret." Sumiko winked.

* * *

_(ED: Wonderful Story Samba! - Shakira)_

* * *

**Next Time On Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream:**

**Sora: **I'm telling you if we use brute force and confidence we can win!

**Sumiko:** Logic and defense as offense is the best way, Sora.

**Kayo:** Maybe I can help you? Or at least, I can try!

**Sora: **Inoue-san?!

**Sumiko: W**ait you know her?

**Sora: **I saved her from the Three Beckys...*laughs sheepishly*

**Kayo:** Oh my...um, Making A Beautiful Splash! Cure Mermaid Appears!

_May the next story also receive a happy ending!_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sora: There were several other fan series mentioned in this chapter can you guess all of them based on what Hood told today?**

**Sumiko: Most people are smart, since a lot of them are in Pretty Cure All-Stars Friendship Revolution: True Friends...**

**Kayo: I'm pretty sure they can guess them all, so I agree with Sumiko...**

**All Three: See you in two weeks!**


	3. A Beautiful Mermaid!

**A/N: Chapter dedicated to MonoTheMonochrome, as Kayo Inoue/Cure Mermaid is her favorite Cure. Give her fanseries(s); Utopia Pretty Cure and** **Pretty Cure Monster Mania a read. Their super awesome *coughUtopiaissuperduperaweosomeandsoisOyasumiandBeastlyVictory*cough***

**Also congrats! MonoTheMonochrome got all the series referenced right.**

**~TwinklingDiamond**

* * *

"What am I doing here?" A girl with black slightly spiked hair that went to her mid back asked. Her dark brown eyes darted from left to right, through the rain she could see in front of her was her PreCure Storybook its key still lodged inside it. The teen looked down at herself, she was still wearing her black transformation dress.

"_Amaya-oneechan, save me please!" _the same chilling scream of one of her partners' voices rang through her mind. Gingerly Amaya picked up the book and looked at it then pulled the key out and she was then put back into her civilian outfit. A simple black dress with thin straps on it, the trim was gold and the bottom was ruffled slightly. She also wore black Mary Jane's.

"I gotta get it, the Royal Table of Contents. I can't let history repeat itself, not this time." Amaya held the book and key close to her and she shakily stood up. Through the rain she began treading through the woods though it was hard as she took damage. Though surprisingly minor damage, a sprained ankle and a sore back.

* * *

Sora smiled to herself as she brushed her long hair, today was Saturday. A weekend day for her, well anyone who lived in Hon Town, as their town passed the law for five days of school a week. Hood just sat there eating yet another bowl of Captain Munch. Sora just smiled and brushed her hair, already she had grown to love her Cure form, and she secretly hoped to transform again very soon. After all it wasn't everyday you got to be a pixie themed super hero with a lazy...bee mascot.

"Today's outfit is awesome!" the dirty blonde smiled confidently and stood up showing her outfit to Hood. Hood kind of stared lazily at the girl, not because her outfit was dull...it was the fact he was just to lazy to care. Her outfit today was a green tank top with a pink neckline, a three tiered green skirt, and green shoes with pink on them. She kept her hair the same today except two strands that they waved out.

"So...are we going to see that new Cure, Sumiko, or what~hoho?" Hood asked sighing impatiently as he flew into the girl's arms.

"Yep!" Sora smiled and opened the door to her bedroom, for some reason she had a feeling something good was going to happen again. She started down the stairs making sure _not _to bounce on her butt again. "I'm off to a friend's house, mama." The pixie themed Cure said as she started towards the front door, Hood stood still trying his best to act like a stuffed animal in the pixie themed girl's arms. She grabbed her green smart-phone off the charger near the door. Then she stuffed it in her old green purse she wore which held her PreCure Storybook and forty nine dollars and six cents in it.

"Going to visit Momo today?" Nanami asked cocking her head to one side.

"Nope, a new friend of mine, Sumiko Yamada." With that she opened the door and closed it behind her. Leaving her mother dumbfounded on who Sumiko was. However as Sora ran down the street a newspaper flew into view: _Four Missing Girls, Amaya Shimazaki, Rima Hoshimiya, Umiko Kawasawa, and Rei Oshiro._

* * *

_(OP: Purikyua Story – Yukari Tamura ft. Hood)_

* * *

The park is where they decided to meet up today, the park was actually not very crowded. But then again, except the school nothing really ever was too crowded. In Hon Town they had so many attractions or places people needed, but as this was a fairly small town surrounded by miles upon miles of trees. It was no wonder no one really ever found their way to Hon Town.

Sora sat down on one of the benches that connected to a table, setting her bag down Hood came out and lazily sat on the table. The dirty blonde looked up to see her Cure partner walking towards the table. In all honesty, Sumiko didn't look much different then usual. Her white hair today kept it's same length and everything and the outfit almost practically told she was Sumiko. Her outfit was quite simple, a white slightly above the knee dress that had a longish neck that had a small golden bow on it and two gold like bandages that kept it in place, she also wore golden sneakers with it. And oddly enough it didn't really look out of place.

"I don't really care about being fashionable..." Sumiko sweatdropped as she set her PreCure Storybook on the table and sat down. "More importantly we need to figure out a strategy." The white haired girl said pushing her glasses up.

"Strategy?" Sora asked cocking her head to one side. "I thought we would just use brute force to beat them." she said.

Sumiko's face turned into something along the lines of this; -_-'. "Your kidding right?" she asked. She had begun to wonder if this girl was a few tacos short of a fiesta. But honestly, even whacky people had some-type of plan, but Sora was obviously a special case.

"Nope, I never have plans, I just do things at random." Sora laughed and rubbed the back of her head. The two had completely ignored Hood and right now he laid on the table, fast asleep and snoring. Oddly enough it was like hearing a little church mouse talk, so the two Cures didn't even hear it.

"Without a plan then what are we supposed to do?" Sumiko asked pushing her glasses up and putting some hair behind her ear. "Honestly, I think we should use defense as offense." she shot a soft glare at the dirty blonde haired girl who blinked.

"No, we need brute force!" Sora protested failing her arms around like a little kid.

"Defense as offense!" Sumiko slammed her palms on the table and stood up as her glasses slid down a bit.

This same back and forth argument went on for about fifteen minutes, until someone spoke up. "Need some help?" the voice asked and the Cures turned around to see Kayo. Today she wore a red ruffly dress similar to the one Amaya wore however the trim to Kayo's dress was blue, she also wore red flats and was holding a large bento box shipped from the Oomori Bento Shop.

For a few seconds the Cures blinked at Kayo who just continued to smile.

* * *

_(Title Card: Making A Big Splash! Cure Mermaid Appears!)_

* * *

"Who is she?" Sumiko asked looking at her Cure partner, Sora just sheepishly laughed. "I saved her from those bullies the Three Beckys."

"Yep she sure did," Kayo smiled.

"But I still don't know how you can help us." The white haired girl sighed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well you guys were talking about how to win a video game, right? Your having a hard time picking a fighting strategy, right? Even though I don't like video games I can sure help you guys out!" Kayo gave an airhead like smile and her shoulders went up.

Sora cocked her head to one side, her long dirty-blonde-ish hair following her in suit. Sumiko blinked a little and Hood just sat still like a stuffed animal. Though it wasn't a video game that was happening Sumiko did realize that Kayo could be useful. Video games, it was similar to what was happening to them right now. So maybe the theories and logical thinking of that said thing could very well to lead to their survival.

"Okay, sure." Sumiko nodded and pushed up her glasses.

* * *

"Shame on you!" King Wolf howled and slashed Princess's arm and blood began to pour from the would. "All of you so far are complete failures!"

Magpie flinched ever so slightly as she watched her fellow villain get smacked and clawed then thrown across the room. Princess shakily crawled under the sofa and sobbed quietly. Piggy once again was too busy stuffing his gob, this time with a giant bowl of ghost pepper hot sauce over cookies and pears. Which seriously repulsed every single one of the villains.

"History is repeating itself...even if the Ending Clock gets completed before they find out where we are, I can feel how much stronger they already." the wolf grumbled and sat on his chair. He pointed to Piggy and snarled, "go." And with that the fat villain disappeared.

* * *

The two girls listened to what Kayo had to say and actually had come to agree on the situation.

"See if you two use both strategies then you should be perfectly fine!" Kayo gave a cheerful smile, she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the left slightly.

Sora and Sumiko looked at each other and for once Sora didn't smile, she was actually serious. They both nodded in agreement, if they did use both of their strategies together then they were sure they could easily beat a Yaminaa. Though that was the least of their concerns, while neither mentioned it they did wonder who the final Cure is. They already knew Cure Raven existed so that was one, but who was the final member?

"Oh man! I'm so late!" Kayo squeaked her sea green eyes widened and she stood up then looked at them. "Would you like to come with me to my papa's work?"

"Sure~!" Sora exclaimed and stood up suddenly and smiled as she put her and Sumiko's PreCure Storybooks in her purse.

"Fine..." her white haired companion said in a reluctant tone and stood up and picked up Hood.

"Let's go!" Kayo cheered and walked forward only to trip over her feet and landed on her face. Luckily the bento she needed to give to her father didn't spill with her. Sumiko sighed and with Sora the two helped the red haired girl up and they continued on their merry way.

* * *

"Eh?!" Sora exclaimed and looked up at the titanic sized building the three were standing in front of.

"I thought you knew that her father is the creator of Inoue Video Co." Sumiko sweatdropped and pushed her glasses up as she looked at the dirty blonde that is her partner.

"Nope..." the dirty blonde trailed off her tone sounded very sheepish as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Ready everyone?" Kayo asked in an upbeat tone as she looked at her two new friends. The two nodded and they all walked inside, Sora tried not to gap at what she

People by the dozens were scattered everyone, some packing video games into boxes so they could be shipped off to neighboring cities like Natura City. Others were testing out video games to see if there were any mess ups or anything like that. Some people were even designing video games by the dozen, Sora had never seen anything like it before. However to Kayo this was just normal business, and nothing seemed to impress Sumiko. Then again nothing ever did.

They walked to an elevator which had two big men in black suits with sunglasses on and guns on their hip.

"Good afternoon Ms. Inoue, here to give your father his dinner? Are these friends of yours?" two men wearing black suits looked down at Kayo who nodded. The two men stepped aside and Kayo pressed the up button on the elevator, in a few seconds the elevator opened and they all got in. Sora marveled at how the elevator looked on the inside. With real velvet carpet and a long bench with cushions attached to it to sit on. The dirty blonde had never seen such luxury. Though Kayo was used to it and Sumiko was only slightly impressed this time and Kayo pushed the sixteenth floor button.

* * *

On top of the building Piggy stood stuffing his gob, waiting for the right time to strike the PreCure.

"No one in the building looks good enough to turn into a Yaminaa." Piggy sighed as he took five bags of potato chips and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth, followed by three trays that held cookies and potatoes, and to top it off a whole four bottles of hot sauce and three whole cooked chickens.

* * *

"I sense a dark presence~hoho..." Hood awoke and whispered to Sumiko who's face hardened, Kayo was too busy humming, however Sora heard loud and clear.

* * *

**(Eyecatch 1: Sumiko and Amaya are seen together watching as Sora and Kayo struggle to do their homework. Hood suddenly falls out of nowhere sending papers everywhere. Sumiko and Amaya sweatdrop as Sora and Kayo chase Hood, the Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream logo can be seen on the center bottom of the screen.)**

**(Eyecatch 2: Sora appears playing with a jack in the box with the other Cures(in civilian form) and Hood right behind her looking over her shoulder. It appears to not work and she starts slamming her fist on the toy. Suddenly it explodes into light and the girls are now in their Cure forms. They look curious at one another with Hood equally confused by what happend. The Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream logo appears on the center bottom of the screen.)**

* * *

"Where though..." Sora contemplated on where the villain was at though a loud ding signaling they were at the top floor. They got off and walked into Yusei Inoue's office.

"Hi papa." Kayo smiled at her father, who had long red hair and a stern light blue eyes, he was busy writing shipping labels for a new video game to be shipped to Natura City.

"Just set my dinner down of there," Yusei gruffly said pointing over to a small desk, Kayo frowned and set it down on the small desk. "Now go."

Sora frowned but for a different reason entirely, she didn't think it was fair at all. This man's daughter had walked over two miles to give him his dinner and this was the thanks she got? Her dad ordering her to put the dinner some place and just telling her to go? No hugs or a thank you? "That isn't fair to Kayo at all! She came all the way here and yet you treat her this way!" the dirty blonde protested.

"Sora it's fine." Kayo forced one of her signature smiles.

"Besides it no our concern..." Sumiko sighed and the three began walking towards the elevator.

_It's none of that girl's business how I treat my daughter...but she's right..._Yusei thought and sighed sadly.

No one could have seen what was coming. Piggy suddenly flew into the room through one of the windows and cackled, Sumiko and Sora turned around and Hood for once decided not to be lazy and flew out of Sumiko's arms. Kayo stepped back in terror too paralyzed with fear to move, Yusei had fallen out of his chair and had tried to get away.

"The conflicted emotions are perfect! May your story end right here, come out Yaminaa!" Piggy cackled and slammed his staff on the ground. Yusei screamed loudly as he glowed and was placed in a blank book and it closed and locked. A beam of dark energy blast out and hit a Wii and a fan at the same time.

* * *

The clock appeared once more and the third number glowed brightly. This time the hallowing became slightly louder and sounded like nails on a chalk board in many ways. Also this time a little girl with long brown hair done up in two pigtails was shown wearing a yellow transformation dress. Yet another sad smile plastered on the young girl's face. The most ominous thing about it...she seemed to be not even in her teens, she looked like a mere child.

* * *

Every one watched in horror, even Piggy who decided to flee. The two items infused into one super Yaminaa that was mainly a Wii but with a fan attached to its back.

"Yaminaa!" it roared furiously.

"Oh...my...God." Sumiko said and her jaw dropped, something actually surprised the girl.

"Kayo stay with your father, we'll get him back!" Sora promised her tone sounding very sure of herself and Kayo snapped out of it and stood behind the blank book that held her father in it shaking horribly. The dirty blonde dropped her purse after she pulled out her and Sumiko's PreCure Storybooks.

"Pretty Cure, It's Story Time!" The two girl's yelled after Hood shot out their keys and they slammed them into the keyholes of their books and turned it.

"Turning faith into pixie dust, Cure Pixie!" Cure Pixie yelled posing.

"Reflecting everyone's destiny, Cure Mirror!" Cure Mirror yelled posing.

Hood flew over to Kayo who sat down her knees up and she shivered. "Try to calm down~hoho." Hood tried reassuring the terrified red head.

"Dear God please let this be a dream! Bees aren't suppose to talk and papa isn't suppose to be a monster!" Kayo sobbed putting her hands on her head as the battle raged on.

Cure Pixie charged at the Yaminaa however was knocked out of the window and fell on to another building, citizens screamed and ran away as the monster jumped out and hovered above the town. Reporters came out and began almost instantly doing news on it right away and wannabe recorders recorded the strange event.

Cure Mirror yelled and kicked the monster also known as she took her heel and stabbed the monster in the side. However just as she did she was grabbed and thrown down on the ground. Pixie launched off the building and charged one of her sub attacks, "Pixie Dust Impact!" She cried and blasted the monster aback with the attack.

"Yaminaa!" It roared and tried to grab Pixie who dodged and glared.

"Pixie Dust Splash!" the pixie themed Pretty Cure yelled as a large sphere appeared in front of her. She thrust her palms out and the ball exploded and turned into a giant wave of pixie dust and light and hit the monster dead on hitting it into the pavement.

Cure Mirror struggled to stand but did and every person still there watched her get up, even the people in the buildings watched. Mirror yelled and ran forward and balled up her fist. "Mirror Breaker!" She cried and punched the monster sending a giant white energy wave everywhere as her fist made impact. However it did little damage and she was grabbed and thrown into Cure Pixie and they landed into the rubble of a building.

"We can't win at this rate." Cure Pixie grunted and grabbed Mirror's hand tried helping her out of the rubble, the two stumbled forward and watched in horror as the Yaminaa glared. Though they could barely turn their heads they saw Kayo and heard her yelling.

"Stop it, papa!" Kayo cried as Hood sat on her shoulder.

The Yaminaa however did not listen and flew off the ground and turned around suddenly. The fan began spinning and wind blew harshly, Kayo cried out and made a weak shield with her left arm. However the wind knocked her out of the building and she held onto a wire that was already starting to snap. She could really think about much other then that her future was going to end right here. But Kayo pushed those thoughts back, she had to save her father. The cameras were too focused on Cure Mirror and Pixie weakly fighting the Yaminaa to notice that the fourteen year old red-head was hanging on for dear life. Hood was panicking just as bad however...

"Please keep holding on~hoho!" Hood cried, but when Cure Pixie went to go try to save the two she was knocked down. However Cure Mirror did an elbow jab on the monster sending it forward.

"Hood do something!" Cure Pixie begged as she used a Pixie Cutter on the monster, however she was knocked aside quickly and pain shot through her as she cut her arm on a rock. Cure Mirror cried out and kicked the monster twice only for it to shoot two disc of energy at the white and gold PreCure. She yelled dodging one and the other she glared as it came at her.

"Mirror Wall!" Mirror yelled and thrust her palms out as a barrier appeared and blocked it, though it cracked quickly and she fell down into a small broken building.

"No, I can't die here...I gotta save papa and the town." Kayo whispered to herself as she faintly glowed red as the series opening song Purikyua Story played in the background. "Please Hood...make me a Pretty Cure..." She whispered as the wire finally gave out and they fell to their appending doom, however they were engulfed in a giant ball of red light.

The Cures stopped fighting and everyone focused their camera's on the light even if they couldn't see anything. Kayo looked in front of her as her PreCure Storybook appeared in front of her, "final Cure found~hoho!" Hood squealed and Kayo followed what her seniors did.

Hood shot her key out, which had a red ribbon on it the soon to be Pretty Cure grabbed her key. "Pretty Cure, It's Story Time!" Kayo yelled and slammed her key into the keyhole and turned it. Red light blast out and the book disappeared, now Kayo wore a red transformation dress and was in a red background with sea green stripes.

Her hair glowed and was now in twin drills that connected to her red ondagos, Kayo smiled brightly as she spun and water encased her upper half and lower half. Her towel dress was now replaced with a very pretty outfit. The top was a sea green blouse with a red bow in the center with a gold keyhole on it, the shoulders were ruffled. The bottom was now a red mini skirt with five layers of sea green frills over red biker shorts, Kayo smiled and spun like a ballerina as water engulfed her completely. When the water exploded her outfit was complete, she wore knee high red boots with gold keyholes on each side of her ankles. She wore one white pearl bracelet on each wrist and had pearl earrings to match, her eyes were now a light sea green. Two small sea green bows with keyholes, one on each ondago kept it together. To finish of the transformation she waved her hand over her right hip and her PreCure Storybook appeared on her right hip in a white case with a red keyhole lock. She then posed.

"Making a beautiful splash, Cure Mermaid!" Kayo now Cure Mermaid spun around with bubbles, they popped and she then posed, her right hand on her right hip, her left hand making a piece sign.

Cure Mermaid landed safely on the ground as everyone stared in awe and she put Hood gently on the rubble. "Mermaid Melody!" Mermaid cried and suddenly music notes swirled around Cure Pixie and Cure Mirror who were in their transformation dresses do to the damage. They glowed and they appeared in their Cure outfits completely unharmed. Luckily the cameras had focused on them just as they were enveloped in light.

"A new hero! Cure Mermaid suddenly appeared!" The reporter shouted into the camera.

Cure Mermaid suddenly jumped up and put her legs together and they glowed sea green, then they urned into a large mermaid tail. Like the last time the words came to her naturally. "Mermaid Tail Slash!" Mermaid cried and slashed the monster hard with her tail and managed to get it into a crater and a large piece of debris fell off a building and hit it hard. However it stood up and when Cure Mirror and Pixie went to go attack it Mermaid stop them. "I'll save papa."

"Good luck, Mermaid." Mirror nodded.

"Splash free forever! Pretty Cure," Mermaid yelled and a giant water sphere appeared in front of her, spinning around she smiled lightly. "Lovely Tsunami!" With that she thrust her palms out and the water ball burst open and a giant tsunami with thousands of small explosive bubbles flooded forth. It hit the monster straight on and she smiled and turned around, "may the holy waters make your story continue!" She yelled and the monster exploded. The place turned to normal and Yusei came out of the book looking confused.

People swarmed the PreCure.

"What are your names, please tell us!" The reporter begged.

"Turning faith into pixie dust, Cure Pixie!" Cure Pixie yelled posing.

"Reflecting everyone's destiny, Cure Mirror!" Cure Mirror yelled posing.

"Making a beautiful splash, Cure Mermaid!" Cure Mermaid yelled posing.

The next words came out of nowhere.

_"Unlocking a new story for everyone, Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream!" _They yelled doing their group pose then they ran away Pixie picking up Hood before anyone could see them. They jumped up on a building and kept running until they were out of sight.

* * *

As the Cures now in civilian forms kept walking down a basically vacant street they thought of many things. Like what was everyone going to say? Did anyone recognize who they were? Plus Kayo, she wanted to check on her father though there was too much commotion!

"But to be honest even if we become the talk of the town we'll be okay..." Sora trailed off and smiled.

"How?" Sumiko asked curious.

"'Cause we're..." Sora started smiling brighter and Kayo followed suit and the three locked hands and ran forward. Though reluctant Sumiko joined in too and smiled.

"Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream!" They yelled and jumped up and smiled brightly.

* * *

_(ED: Wonderful Story Samba! - Shakira)_

* * *

**Next Time On Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream:**

**Cure Pixie: **Who are you?

**?: **...

**Cure Mirror:** Is that our final member?!

**Cure Mermaid:** She looks super cute!

**?:** I am Cure Raven! And I refuse to join you!

**Fairytale Trio: **I Won't Listen! Cure Raven Is Hostile!

_May the next story also receive a happy ending!_

* * *

**A/N: Well...that took WAY longer then I expected...but thanks for waiting!**


	4. The Promise of Misfortune

**A.N: I had real fun writing this chapter, so...enjoy...hehe! To be honest I'm gonna try to update this more often, I got an A plus on an assignment because I used my story for my 7th Grade English Honors Class. I had the longest story in the class and the highest grade~hehe!**

**No one ever said you couldn't use your own story to get some good grades, hehe!**

**Also I think I have a Cure Raven fan...oh yea! SamWolf (s)he is a fan of Raven! Any others? 'cause this chapter is dedicated to the Cure Raven-sama fans.**

* * *

Amaya walked into the lower part of a bakery, her home, and took off her shoes. The smell of fresh baked bread filled the air. How she had missed that warm, wonderful, welcoming smell! It was exactly the same as when she left. She had hidden her PreCure Storybook in her dress. She figured she was going to be questioned on the whereabouts of Rima, Rei, and Umiko. The last thing she needed was to be asked why she had a storybook on her that wouldn't open.

A woman appeared in front of her with wide eyes and her mouth covered with her hands. "Amaya?! Is that you?!"

Amaya's eyes became wide in response. "Mom..."

Unsurprisingly her mother came running and hugged her daughter tightly. Her eyes were puffy and she looked like a more heavyset and kinder version of Amaya. "OH THANK GOD! AMAYA! You're okay!" Her mother Hotaru sobbed wildly, clutching her daughter so tight she didn't want to let go.

Amaya's face turned red. Oh, how she missed her mother and her kind arms. However, the moment didn't last. Hotaru finally let go of her. "I'm so happy you're home! But...where exactly were you?"

"...I can't say..." Amaya told her mother in a monotone voice, not her old upbeat and soft tone. But what else was she supposed to say? _Hey mom guess what me and my friend's fought a giant monster wolf and his minions! Oh and guess what they all died and I ran away like a coward!_ Like anyone would believe that mumbo jumbo.

"I'll make you something great for dinner tonight! I ought to call your father! He'll be so happy!"

"I don't need dinner!" Amaya shouted vehemently. Her eyes weren't soft and worried anymore they like once were. They were cold and piercing, like a raven. That was what she had become, the promise of misfortune. She was no longer the beacon of hope. Her mother stayed downstairs, confused and with new questions hatching in her mind. What happened to her daughter? Where had she been? All she knew for sure was that something was bothering her. But what?

Quietly, Amaya closed her door, locked it, and turned to look at her room. She found herself surprised. Everything was exactly the same way as it was when she first left. A swan plush remained on the floor, lying on its back, eternally facing the ceiling. Most of her other stuffed animals sat on her bed, some sitting up straight, some lying on their sides, backs, and faces. Everything else was spic and span, left exactly where it was.

Amaya threw herself on her bed. On impulse, she took the book and key out and set them on the nightstand. The raven haired girl knew that if she went to school, the police would interrogate her on her friends' whereabouts. Then she would probably end up going to court and they would try to charge her for her friends' disappearances. What would people at school think of her now...the girl who let her friend's disappear?

But Amaya didn't want to think about that. she just let her eyes well up with tears. She buried her face into her pillow and tried blocking out all of those memories. Those horrible memories.

_"Amaya, run!" A girl's voice called out her silver hair blowing in the breeze as she was stabbed by what appeared to be a girl's cutlass. All life drained out of her crystal blue eyes. When the blade was removed, she didn't bleed. She was knocked into her silver-blue transformation dress before her PreCure Storybook was picked up and burnt to a crisp. The girl's body then glowed and she was placed within the Ending Clock._

_"Weak...Cure Glass..."_

_A girl in white clothing ran away from the scene, her swan wings flapping as she tried flying off...only for them to suddenly turn black like a raven's wing._

"I'm sorry...everyone," Amaya whispered, her voice weighed down by regret. A single, solitary tear dropped onto her pillow, leaving a dark mark on its surface.

* * *

_(OP: Purikyua Story - Yukari Tamura ft. Hood)_

* * *

The next day the three Cures sat in Kayo's bedroom, which was more like a house. For a short while, they watched TV and ate homemade cookies. Hood and the girls made sure to tell Kayo about everything that had been going on thus far.

"So...we don't know where our fourth member is...?" Sora asked cocking her head to one side.

"Umm...you might wanna take a look at this." Sumiko said pointing to the TV as a picture of Amaya appeared on the screen.

_"We've gotten lot's of information on the disappearance of four girls! The first girl, Amaya Shimazaki, has been reported to simply walk into her home unhurt. She refuses to talk about the other's but as the parents of those children have moved out of town four days before the reports. So it could be possible that they are safe and sound."_ The reporter said and Sora slowly turned the TV off.

Four. Missing. Girls.

Weren't there four original PreCure? And hadn't they failed..?

Sora's face drained with color. Kayo could tell something was wrong the minute she turned to face her dirty blonde haired friend. Even Sumiko looked curious, which to many would probably be the biggest shock of their lives. Sumiko hardly ever expressed curiosity for just about anything.

Kayo rested her hand on one of Sora's, using the other hand to poke her cheek. "What's wrong? You look like you saw a zombie."

"Those girls...are...the past PreCure!" Sora screamed, causing Hood to wake up.

Hood was beside himself. "Wait, what?! What's going on~hoho?"

Sumiko pushed her glasses up. "The sole survivor is the senior Amaya Shimazaki...but I would never expect such a kind and upbeat girl to be a PreCure..."

"She can't be the only one~hoho! The other Storybook Magic Pretty Cures have to be alive~hoho!" Hood exclaimed sobbing.

It just couldn't be true. It was true he had seen Cure Glass get the life drained out of her, along with Cure Beast's demise, but surely Cure Duck should've made it. Hood's mind was racing. It couldn't be true. There was just no way Amaya was the only survivor. Memories of spending time with the girls outside of their Pretty Cure froms came into mind. A memory of Amaya's house came into his mind soon after. Quickly he flew out of the open window as the other Cures were trying to calm Sora down.

However little did they know Amaya was still crying the pillow that Umiko once made for her. Her once sweet demeanor had fled, her room was a lot colder, and the smell of her cherry blossom perfume had become vanilla. She clutched the pillow tightly. She wasn't going to lose. She was going to find the Royal Table of Contents and free her friends or die trying.

* * *

_(Title Card: I Won't Listen! Cure Raven Is Hostile!)_

* * *

Without warning, Hood flew to the glass window that belonged to Amaya's bedroom. The raven haired girl stopped crying and at the sight of Hood she ran to the window. She opened it and Hood burried his face in her chest and sobbed with the raven haired girl.

"Oh my God! Hood?!" Amaya was beside herself with surprise. "How...how did...?"

"Please tell me they're not all gone~hoho!" Hood sobbed.

Amaya's eyes watered again. She wished she could spare him this awful news. But she knew she had no choice. There was no sugarcoating it. "They're trapped in that thirty number clock!" Amaya sobbed hugging Hood, "How did you even make it out alive?" She asked through her tears. Eventually the two stopped their crying fit.

Hood explained everything, from how Hood was picked up by Sora. How Sora became the leader of the new group Fairytale Dream, how Sumiko was activated, even how Kayo became Cure Mermaid by a freak accident. Amaya's face became even paler, if that was even possible at all. Another kid was brought into the team.

This couldn't be happening. It was just to much to bear. Granted she wasn't a leader anymore. She wasn't a pretty white bird themed Cure anymore. Amaya was the promise of misfortune and she wasn't going to join another team just to have them go again.

"So please join us~hoho!" Hood begged.

Amaya picked Hood up gently and looked at him with eyes heavy with sadness. "Sorry...but I can't bear the fact that my team is gone. I won't be in another team just for them to be captured again." Hood couldn't argue with her. He knew what the once pure of heart themed Cure wanted and he flew out of the window.

But he turned around. "Please reconsider, Cure Swan~hoho." the bee said to her softly, with a pleading tone.

_Cure Swan_. Her eyes suddenly grew large with anger. "I'm Cure Raven! I'm not the beacon of hope, I'm the promise of misfortune! I'm not Cure Swan anymore!" Amaya screamed at the top of her lungs and slammed the window down. She scared Hood so much that he flew right away, not wanting to deal with her sudden outburst.

On impulse, Amaya looked at herself in the mirror before punching it hard. _CRASH!_ Some shards of glass fell onto the floor. Some smaller ones even got into her knuckles, but she barely noticed. Her mother and father weren't home. They were out at a restaurant to talk about Amaya. But she just couldn't look at herself. The very thought of herself disgusted her.

She didn't care that her fist was bleeding. She simply plucked the glass out of her knuckles, picked up her PreCure Storybook and key, and put it in her dress once more. She walked down the steps and put on her Mary Janes before walking out of the house, her face ice cold.

Amaya didn't care about the stares or the oohs that guys gave her. The raven haired girl was going to convince those new PreCure that being in this thing was dangerous. Even if it took all day to find them. It was only two o'clock. She had tons of time before her curfew, not like she cared.

* * *

"What?!" King Wolf hissed in surprise.

"It's true, that damn Cure Raven is still alive! I was sure her outfit turning black and her Cure appearance changing would put her out of commission. But she is apparently alive and well, I thought I killed her!" Magpie exclaimed.

"Well it appears that you were wrong! You should've sealed her in that damn clock with her friends." Princess mocked as she filed her fingernails.

Everyone was in an uproar at the sudden news that Amaya Shimazaki was not dead. It was awful, she was already powerful as Cure Swan and that was when she used the powers of hope, light, and love. Imagine how hard it would be to beat her recovered and with the powers of darkness and misfortune.

But that was the least of their concerns. Cure Pixie, Mirror, and Mermaid were also still in commission and if Cure Raven joined them, it would be hard to beat all four of them. But in some way or another, they knew Raven wouldn't join the Cures easily, especially after what happened to her previous team.

"So we must eliminate Cure Raven first then smash the other three one by one...?" Piggy asked gruffly. He stuffed a bathtub filled with ice cream in his mouth and swallowed it whole, much to the amazement of everyone in the room. Knowing that his sedentary eating habits were trivial compared to the situation at hand, they quickly recovered.

"I'll go...I have unfinished business with Amaya." the black bird themed villain smirked and disappeared in a swirl of feathers.

"Don't fail!" King Wolf howled just before Magpie left the Bad-End Writers.

"So...bingo?" Princess asked trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

"Hood! Where have you been?" Kayo asked sweetly. Sora and Sumiko came into the room. Sora had finally calmed down.

"Yeah," Sumiko gave a scary look that she used to interrogate Sora.

"Didn't you use that on me in episode two?" Sora asked as Sumiko and Hood face palmed.

"Do we really need to break the fourth wall?" Sumiko asked already agitated.

"We obviously do because you just did it again," Kayo smiled, pointing at Sumiko.

Sumiko facepalmed again. She really did need a vacation. How did she even get herself in this mess? First she went unnoticed by pretty much everyone. Now she was a part of the uproar in town. It was just horrible. First a giant monster attacks the city, then they get filmed by the reporters, then she and the others found that their supposed fourth member was part of the team that fell to the hands of the enemy.

But there was still so much wrong here. She barely paid attention as Hood explained what happened with him and Amaya.

If those villains were so strong and they had _'sealed'_ those past PreCure in some clock or whatever...then why hadn't they sealed her and her teammates in the clock? Was there more to this story? Were her and her team more powerful then the Bad End Writers? Or were the villains just waiting for the right moment to strike and seal them with the Storybook Magic PreCure's?

It was so frustrating. Being around an over confident but kind leader and a ditzy red haired third member was going to turn her hair silver.

"So let's go find Shimazaki-san!" Sora declared confidently, putting all their PreCure Storybooks in her purse.

"Okay!" Kayo nodded and fist pumped with Sora.

"We're done for..." Sumiko sighed. Hood who added ~hoho to the end.

* * *

**(Eyecatch 1: Sumiko and Amaya are seen together watching as Sora and Kayo struggle to do their homework. Hood suddenly falls out of nowhere sending papers everywhere. Sumiko and Amaya sweatdrop as Sora and Kayo chase Hood, the Pretty Cure Fairyrtale Dream logo can be seen on the center bottom of the screen.)**

**(Eyecatch 2: Sora appears playing with a jack in the box with the other Cures(in civilian form) and Hood right behind her looking over her shoulder. It appears to not work and she starts slamming her fist on the toy. Suddenly it explodes into light and the girls are now in their Cure forms. They look curious at one another with Hood equally confused by what happened. The Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream logo appears on the center bottom of the screen.)**

* * *

The three girls walked down the streets with Hood sitting on top of Kayo's head. They were all determined to find and befriend Cure Raven, except Sumiko and Hood. Those two just wanted to think of plan rather then just rush in and try to find the girl.

However, as it turned out, they didn't need to go too far to search for her. They all came to a halt at the sight of Amaya. She was just sat on the edge of the town fountain, looking up at the sky so she could watch a V of geese fly away.

"Shimazaki-san!" the dirty blonde leader said pointing at the girl, her face had a bright smile on.

Amaya stood up and turned around to face the new Cures. Her steely eyes quickly looked towards the shortest one, Kayo Inoue. A melancholic smile formed on her face, and Kayo could feel her own face turning a light shade of pink.

"What were you three thinking...?" Amaya asked.

Sumiko tilted her head to one side. "What?"

Amaya glared at Sumiko before her steely eyes turned soft. Even if it was for a split second, she could've sworn she saw Rei's sparkling eyes. Quickly the illusion departed, "I mean...why did you decide to become PreCure?" her tone was monotone and cold.

"I became one because I wanted to help Hood and a little girl who got trapped in a book," Sora explained matter-of-factly.

Amaya zoned out as soon as Sora explained her reason. She felt some deja vu coming on. It was almost like her's, but she became a PreCure to help her friend Umiko, who was sealed in a book as well. And she became one to help others, so her dream of being a Prima Ballerina was ensured, and because she _had _wanted to be a beacon of hope and love. However she was snapped out of it as Sumiko began speaking.

"I became PreCure...because I want to know more. My dream is to know as much as I can and this is one way to do it...and I became a PreCure to help Sora." Sumiko told the girl, a soft smile forming on her face for once.

"I became one so people can continue reading stories, I also wanted to save my dad and...I would have plummeted to my death if I hadn't." Kayo smiled.

Amaya grinded her teeth and balled her fists. "You're all stupid and naive! This isn't some kind of game, y'know!" She couldn't help it. She didn't want to yell at them. But someone had to get the message in their brains somehow. Why couldn't she? She lived through it.

The pain her friends' parents must be going through, not knowing what happened to their kids. Her mother was relieved of her suffering. If Sora and her friends disappeared, their parents would worry, too. She didn't want that to happen. She would never wish that pain on anyone else. "What happens if you get sealed in that clock like my teammates?! What if you become like me, Sora?!"

"Then that's a risk I will take," Sora nodded as the others turned serious and nodded too. Hood just watched what was happening.

Suddenly everyone froze as Magpie appeared above the four and everyone looked up. "Sorry to crash the party," Magpie smirked as she looked at an ice cream man who was pushing his cart. He stared in horror and she smirked.

"May your story end right here," Magpie yelled and the man was lifted up and was put in a blank book. "Come out, Yaminaa!" she yelled and the keyhole blasted the ice cream cart.

* * *

The clock appeared in the rubble once more and a fourth number on it glowed brightly. This time another girl appeared, her hair was wild and dark brown. Her transformation dress was dark brown, similar to her hair. Her eyes were partially open, like she hadn't gotten any sleep.

"Amaya-chan...please...save us! Join them...Cure Swan..." Rima's rough, tomboyish voice echoed. Her blue-green eyes closed as the darkness overwhelmed her, swallowing her whole.

"Please Amaya-oneechan..." Umiko begged in a pleading tone of voice, her large, soft, green eyes glimmering with desperation. Similar to Rima she was cut out by the darkness.

"I know you're afraid but...if you don't join them, you won't be able to save us!" Rei begged, her beautiful blue eyes full of anguish as they opened. She was quickly swallowed up by the darkness.

* * *

"Everyone, let's go!" Sora said as they all took their PreCure Storybooks from her purse.

"Pretty Cure, It's Story Time!" All three yelled in sync as they transformed.

Hood and Amaya watched, the former in awe the other kept a straight face. Amaya didn't want to sound crazy, but she could hear her old teammates calling to her. She wanted to join, but she just couldn't.

"Turning faith into pixie dust, Cure Pixie!"

"Reflecting everyone's destiny, Cure Mirror!"

"Making a beautiful splash, Cure Mermaid!"

_"Unlocking a new story for everyone, Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream!"_They all yelled and posed everyone had run away from the scene except Amaya and Hood. Could you really blame them?

The battle began and Cure Mermaid jumped up and kicked the monster in the face with her heel and knocked it backwards.

"Pixie Cutter!" Cure Pixie yelled and sent her attack at the monster unaware that Magpie had left. She already had given specific orders for the Yaminaa to kill Cure Raven.

"Mermaid Bubbles!" Mermaid yelled, blasting the monster against a tree with her exploding bubbles.

Cure Mirror ran forward and punched the monster five times then Mermaid used a Mermaid Tail Slash on it and Amaya continued watching. However the Yaminaa soon turned angry and blasted them all with a blizzard.

"I can't see!" the pixie themed Cure leader cried out. Suddenly the blizzard stopped.

Much to their horror, the three began magically freezing over. They all looked at Amaya who held her PreCure Storybook and key close to her chest. They all stared and suddenly the three Cures were knocked out of their awe trance.

They were knocked into their transformation dresses by a powerful blast of ice and wind. They had barely even begun the battle and they were already beaten up and the Yaminaa charged towards Hood and Amaya. The bee fairy flew out of the way and the raven haired girl glared at the monster. She was engulfed in a black ball of light.

She couldn't let this monster win. Or them. Her friends were counting on her. Perhaps she survived for a reason. The time was now. There was no time to be sitting around crying like a baby. She still had her powers. Why not put them to good use?

"Pretty Cure, It's Story Time!" Amaya yelled as she jammed the key into the hole and turned the key, black light blasting out as the book disappeared.

Amaya appeared in her black transformation dress and turned around as her hair became longer and darker and it was put into a ballerina bun as it straightened out. She kept her cold face and she spun around like the graceful ballerina she was, she jumped forward and twirled faster. She stopped and the raven haired girl's black transformation dress became a black ballerina tutu outfit. The bottom had raven feathers underneath and her back showed though an X crisscross straps were on. Amaya leaned backwards and stuck one leg up and raven feathers swirled around her leg. Black tights and black pointe shoes appeared. A black bow with a golden keyhole appeared on the center of her chest. A silver prima tiara appeared on her head as well. Amaya closed her eyes and they became a blood red and she wore black broken heart earrings, she then waved her her right hand over her right side and her PreCure Storybook appeared in a white case with a black keyhole. Before she posed black raven wings burst from her back then she did a pose.

"The promise of misfortune, Cure Raven!" Cure Raven yelled, posing as the three partially untransformed PreCure looked at the girl in awe.

As the monster tried to punch her she instantly grabbed it's fist and despite how big it was she took both of her hands and swung it around. She let go and the monster flew into the fountain.

"Raven Misfortune Missiles!" Cure Raven yelled and jumped up, hundreds of raven feathers appeared and shot towards the ice cream cart monster. It hit it and made the fountain explode and damage the Yaminna horribly.

"Yaminaa!" It roared and blasted snow/vanilla ice cream at the raven themed Cure who simply blocked it and shot it off to the side and kicked the monster several times in the face.

"Raven Slash!" Cure Raven yelled and her right arm glowed a black light and she slashed the monster and made it fall backwards. She then kept on punching it and throwing it like a rag-doll.

The three sat on their legs and looked in awe at the girl, Kayo especially was in awe. None of them had ever seen such fighting before. It was simply marvelous. Even if they were too weak/cold to transform at the moment they watched cheering for Cure Raven with Hood.

"Darkness isn't always bad, it can be a good thing if you make it that way! Pretty Cure," Cure Raven yelled and spun around the monster and raven feathers swarmed around the Yaminaa. "Misfortune Barricade!" Cure Raven winked and clapped her hands as the feathers latched onto the monster.

"May the power of good misfortune make your story continue!" She yelled. Doing a beautiful prima pose, the feathers glowed. The monster exploded and the place returned to normal. She didn't change back. The other Cures completely undid their transformations and Sora put their storybooks in her purse.

"You were awesome back there, Cure Raven! Come on! Please join our team we could be-," Sora begged.

"No, I am going to work solo from now on, I don't need you people." Cure Raven hissed and began walking away however Kayo hugged her from behind.

"Please, Amaya-chan don't be like that! If we all work together we can complete our goals!" Kayo pleaded and the raven Cure's face darkened and she looked up. She smiled sadly as she gently pushed Kayo off of her.

"I'm sorry...but I'll only put you in danger...if it weren't that way I would join, so no. I. Won't!" Cure Raven started off gentle then she turned hostile and cold and flew off.

Kayo's green eyes filled with tears and her friends just watched. They didn't want to tell her it was going to be okay...because it wasn't. But Kayo was determined she wasn't going to give in that easily.

* * *

_(ED: Wonderful Story Samba! - Shakira)_

* * *

**Next Time On Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream:**

**Kayo:**Wow...Amaya is such an awesome ballerina! *in awe*

**Amaya:**D-do you need something...? *ask blushing slightly*

**Kayo:**Yes...even though you don't wanna join us could we be friends?

**Amaya:**Um...sure?

**Sora and Sumiko:**What is she thinking?!

**Kayo:**Next time on Pretty Cure Fairytale Dream: Could We Be Friends...? Kayo Reaches Out

_May the next story also receive a happy ending!_

* * *

**A.N: Like I told my friend, just because this thing has 'Fairytale Dream' in the title doesn't mean it's gonna be frickin'unicorns and rainbows. Also thanks a bundle Julia for proofreading/betaing this chapter(and the rest of the story!) thanks a bundle! **

**-Keep on shinin' bright everyone!**

**~TwinklingDiamond**


End file.
